The Last Night
by shadowkat83
Summary: She was so tired of the pain. So she decided to end it, but then he came and brought that spark back into her life. Written for The Lovely Miko's Song-fic Challenge. Part one of three. Part two is now up! part three is coming soon!
1. The Last Night

**Title: **The Last Night

**Rating: **MA

**Warnings: **Thoughts of suicide, language, angst

**Summary:** She was so tired of the pain. So she decided to end it, but then he came and brought that spark back into her life.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the songs or lyrics in this fic or Inuyasha. I'm just borrowing for entertainment purposes.

A/N: For The Lovely Miko's Song-fic challenge

"Words" talking

_Words -_lyrics

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**The Last Night**

_You come to me with, Scars on your wrist.  
You tell me this will be the last night,  
Feeling like this._

Kagome stared up at the stars, each one twinkling merrily. But no matter how much she stared, she just couldn't bring herself to admire them like she used to. Most of the time she could fake it for the others, but this night she just had to let everything out. She just couldn't hold it in anymore. She needed to let the pain out somehow. She kneeled in the moss that was scattered about the forest floor. Reaching into the cape she had wrapped around her shoulders, Kagome pulled out a small, easily concealable dagger. She placed the tip of the blade against her wrist and made a clean slice, and then she did the same to the other wrist.

_I just came to say good bye  
Didn't want you to see me cry  
I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie_

Sesshomaru was following the path with Jaken and Rin on his heels, when the scent of fresh spilled blood made him pause. Strangely enough, it was a familiar scent. Even though his face showed no expression, inside he was frowning. The familiarity of the scent surprised him. With a quick word to Jaken, the Daiyoukai headed for the woods.

He walked until the scent of the hot springs reached his sensitive nose, he knew that was where he'd find the little miko he was searching for. And sure enough, there she found her; adorned in a cape, sitting on a flat rock with a dagger clutched limply in between her delicate fingers. The blood was already starting to pool on the ground beneath her wrists. He looked at her wrists to see a single slash across both of them.

_This is the last night  
You'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes  
So I know you know  
I'm everywhere  
You want me to be_

_The last night  
You'll spend alone  
__I'll wrap you in my arms  
And I won't let go  
I'm everything  
You need me to be_

Sesshomaru carefully bent over and gently picked up the little miko and cradled her in his arms. He knew that after this, it would take a while for her to heal, but he would be there for her. He headed back to where Jaken and Rin were waiting for him, his precious bundle cradled carefully.

Upon reaching them, he immediately headed out to his shiro, where he could care for the injured miko properly. He was hoping that once she was healed, she would tell him what had made her consider taking her own life.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Your parents say  
Everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all_

_I'm so sick of when they say  
"It's just a phase you'll be OK  
You're fine"_

_But I know it's a lie_

Awareness came to Kagome slowly; the first thing she became aware of was that she was lying on something warm and soft. Her wrists were extremely sore and her arms felt heavy, as if something was weighing her down. As if waking from a dream, she suddenly remembered what had happened; she had tried to kill herself, and apparently someone had saved her. As she was wondering who it could have been, the shoji screen slid open revealing none other than Sesshomaru.

Kagome cocked her head, "Sesshomaru-sama? You were the one who helped me?"

The Daiyoukai of the West nodded as he made his way to the side of the futon that she was resting on. Sitting on the futon next to her, Sesshomaru gently took one of her wrists in his hands, slowly removing the bandages. The cuts had managed to close and the bleeding had stopped. "They still have a ways to go before they are fully healed." He said as he re-wrapped her wrist. Once that was finished, he then turned so he was facing Kagome, locking his eyes with hers; Sesshomaru then demanded an answer, "Why were you trying to kill yourself, miko?"

Kagome sighed, and then tried to answer, "I'm tired, Sesshomaru-sama. I'm tired of all the things that Inuyasha puts me through, I'm tired of faking a smile so everyone doesn't have to worry, I'm tired of being a burden to Inuyasha and my friends." Kagome paused to gather her thoughts. "My mom doesn't listen when I tell her about what goes on here. She doesn't believe Inuyasha could do those things. She thinks that I'll just get over it and everything will be back to normal. But it isn't that simple." Unnoticed by her, there were now tears rolling down her cheeks and she released all of her pent up emotions and told the now silent Demon Lord of the last few months of her travels. "He's always sneaking off to go see Kikyo, but lately when he comes back, he's just, I don't know, a different person.

"He's a lot crueler than he used to be. It used to be just the name calling and the derogatory words and the comparisons, but lately there is more to it. Now he...he...he hits me," she sobbed. "He never used to do that. But something has changed. And I don't know how to deal with it..." Overcome with her emotions, Kagome had to stop. The tears were now coursing down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru, who had been quiet up until the point, gathered the distressed miko into his arms and let her cry out her pain. He waited patiently for the tears to stop before speaking, "You do not have to worry about the half breed anymore, Kagome."

Startled that he had used her name, not to mention holding her so close, Kagome jerked her head up and stared, "What do you mean Sesshomaru-sama?"

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself miko, you know this. But for you this one will explain." He began. "This Sesshomaru will take the half breed's place as your protector. Once you are completely healed, you will travel with my pack."

"Pack?" Kagome asked dumbly. "Sesshomaru-sama? May I ask a question?" Upon receiving a nod from the Daiyoukai, Kagome continued, "Why did you save me and bring me here?"

Sesshomaru took a moment to think before he answered, "You intrigue this Sesshomaru, miko. You are unlike any of your kind. You are loyal, compassionate, caring, and powerful. However, what really intrigues this one is that you care not that we are youkai and you are a miko. It does not matter to you what we are, but who we are." Sesshomaru paused, "You have attracted this one's beast from the moment you pulled out my father's sword. Did you think that the Tetsusaiga was the only reason that our two packs met up so often?"

At that Kagome shook her head. "No, I kind of figured that there was another reason that you were coming around, but I'd never have guessed it was because of me."

Sesshomaru cocked his head, "Do you doubt your appeal so much, miko?"

Again Kagome shook her head, "But you never gave me any sign that you felt this way or that you even liked me. You've always said that humans were beneath your interest. And in case you've forgotten, Sesshomaru-sama, I'm human."

This time it was Sesshomaru who shook his head, "If I truly still felt that way, do you think that I would let Rin follow me, or Kohaku for that matter?"

Kagome frowned, "What are you trying to tell me? I don't know what you are saying."

This time Sesshomaru didn't answer, instead he leaned over and connected their lips. To say she was stunned by the sudden kiss would be an understatement. But Kagome soon melted into it.

Sesshomaru kept the kiss gentle as not to scare the fragile woman in his arms. He knew that it would take time for her to fully heal, but he planned on being there every step of the way.

_This is the last night  
You'll spend alone__  
Look me in the eyes  
So I know you know  
I'm everywhere  
You want me to be_

The last night  
You'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms  
And I won't let go  
_I'm everything  
You need me to be_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next few months passed in a blur for Kagome, her wounds had completely healed and the bond between her and the Western Lord had been growing stronger every day. Shortly after the first kiss, Kagome had asked Sesshomaru about her quest. He had answered that once her wounds were healed completely they would continue the search for the jewel shards._  
(The last night  
Away from me)_

The night is so long when  
Everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on

Tonight  
Tonight

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sesshomaru watched as Rin and Kagome played in the field of wildflowers. The girls picked the flowers and then Kagome made them into crowns that were then promptly placed on either Jaken's or Kagome's head. The site of the kappa covered in flowers was amusing, to say the least. But Sesshomaru's thoughts soon turned towards Inuyasha and his small pack. In the months that he had taken Kagome to the shiro after she had tried to kill herself, not once did the tachi come and see how she was doing, not even the small kit that Kagome had claimed as her own.

Sesshomaru looked towards the miko that had plagued his thoughts for so long. If she had noticed that none of her friends were looking for her, then she did not let it show. Which again brought his thoughts back to the question that was bothering him, just where was Inuyasha and the rest of the group.

_This is the last night  
You'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes  
So I know you know  
I'm everywhere  
You want me to be_

The last night  
You'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms  
And I won't let go  
I'm everything  
You need me to be

_I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
_

_The last night  
_

_Away from me  
Away from me_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**A/N **and that's it for part one. Stay tuned for part two, Stronger.


	2. Wide Awake

**A/N:** And here's part two of my three part song-fic. This part is written with the song "Wide Awake" and the third part is with the song "Stronger". Hope you enjoy the fic. BTW, I do not own the songs or the lyrics they all belong to their respectful owners

Chapter II

Wide Awake

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I was in the dark_

_I was falling hard_

_With an open heart_

_I'm wide awake_

_How did I read the stars so wrong?_

Inuyasha stood shock still as he stared in the direction that Kagome had fled. The words she had said before she ran off still rang in his head.

(Flashback)

_ Kagome stood in front of her one time love with tears streaming down her face. But Inuyasha's expression held no sympathy and remains hardened against her tears. "Fine if that's the way you feel, then I'll leave. I'm sick and tired of the way I've been treated anyway! You all think I'm so useless now that you have Kikyo around, and then you won't miss me when you realize how much you really do need me! And still even then I won't return!" Kagome paused in her rant to catch her breath. "I'm tired of being compared to her! I'm tired of being called weak and useless! I'm tired of being pushed aside and not thought of! And most of all I'm tired of being worthless in your eyes!" And with her piece being said Kagome grabbed her cloak and headed into the forest, headless of her name being called out by Sango and Shippo._

(End flashback)

Inuyasha's ears were pinned to the back of his head as a worried and pissed of Sango approached him. Sango stopped in front of Inuyasha and just looked at him. Then she said, her voice soft, "How could you? How could you be so thoughtless? You know how she is. Her self-esteem is next to nothing since you've been ragging on her! Then you go and bring Kikyo here!" Sango stopped her rant and turned to the undead Miko, "And you are no better than he is! The only reason I'm even remaining here is to keep and eye on you two! Kagome wants alone time and I'm going to give it to her! Besides I'm not going to give you the chance to hurt her even more!"

_I'm wide awake_

_And now it's clear to me_

_That everything you see_

_Ain't always what it seems_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

Shippo looked on as Sango lectured Inu-baka and the undead miko. He also wanted to say something but knew to keep his mouth shut, what he said would only make things worse. That was the last thing they needed at the moment, so Shippo decided to go and check up on Kagome instead. And with that thought in mind the little kitsune headed off into the forest, following his mama's scent.

_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_Till I woke up on_

_On the concrete_

Shippo paused in his tracking when the trail reached the path that lead to the river that ran through the Western Lands. But it wasn't the river or the hot spring that was close bye, that made him pause, but the scent of fresh blood; his mama's blood. His mama was hurt and badly by the scent of the blood. Shippo shifted from foot to foot trying to decide what to do. Should he continue on or go back to the others? Shippo then made up his mind and continued to follow Kagome's scent.

_Falling from cloud 9_

_Crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight_

_(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9_

Shippo's trek through the forest came to a stop when he reached the hot spring and the rock, upon which the blood scent was the strongest. The kit stopped at the rock and sniffed the area carefully; there was another scent here as well. It was subtle but familiar. Shippo frowned in thought as he tried to process the scent. Then it hit him, Sesshomaru. The Daiyoukai was here recently. He must have been the one to take his mamma away. Shippo's frowned deepened as he tried to figure out why the Western Lord took his mamma away. Then he remembered the last time that they had run across the Daiyoukai;

_I'm wide awake_

_Not losing any sleep_

_I picked up every piece_

_And landed on my feet_

_I'm wide awake_

_Need nothing to complete myself – nooohooo_

(Flashback)

_The Tachi had stopped for a rest, when a familiar aura had caressed their senses. The Lord of the West was heading towards them. None of them grew alarmed, except for Inuyasha. He still didn't like the fact that they ran into the Youkai lord as often as they did. But the demon lord appeared more often; maybe it was because of the little girl that followed the big Dai constantly. Rin had long ago become quite attached to Kagome, so when the two packs were in the same vicinity, they met up so the girls could chat and pick flowers._

_Lord Sesshomaru would seat himself under a near-by tree and have Jaken keep and eye on the trio. Shippo himself would join the girls, and then the three of them would play the games that Kagome would teach. During the evening Kagome would sit next to the Dai and work on her homework, with occasional assistance from the big inu himself._

(End flashback)

_I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Outta the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end_

_I wish I knew then  
what I know now  
wouldn't dive in  
wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
you made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
on the concrete_

Shippo turned around and started back the way he came. The best thing he could do for his mama was to let her go with Sesshomaru without argument, besides the Daiyoukai would take better care of her than Inuyasha and Kikyo. Once she had a chance to heal then they could go and get her and travel together again; at least that was his thought. He just had to tell the others what had happened and hope that they agreed with him.

A few minutes later he arrived at the campsite to find only Miroku, Sango, and Kirara there. "Where did Inu-baka and the undead miko go?" he asked once he arrived at the campsite.

It was Miroku who answered him, "They headed into the forest shortly after we discovered you missing. Where did you go anyways?"

"I went after mama, I was worried about her." He answered. "And it was a good thing I did; there was blood all over the area. But mama wasn't there."

Sango jumped to her feet in a panic at this, "blood? And what do you mean she wasn't there? What happened? Explain everything, leave nothing out."

And so he did, "I had traced her scent to the hot spring, when I suddenly smelled blood. The scent was very strong, and it was mama's scent. But when I got to the hot spring she wasn't there. But I did happen to smell Lord Sesshomaru around the area as well. I think he took mama with him to heal her and find out what happened." He concluded as everyone once more took their seats.

"Lord Sesshomaru was in the area? Wonder why he was this close to our camp…" Miroku mused. "He only heads our way when Rin wants to visit and it's been almost three weeks since their last visit."

"Do you think he was here to see Kagome?" Sango asked the question on everyone's mind. "Or was he just in the area?"

Neither of them answered. They didn't know what was on the Youkai lord's mind. Shippo shrugged, he didn't know the answer, and all he knew was what he smelled at the hot spring. "What are we going to do now? Mama's hurt and I think we should let her heal at Lord Sesshomaru's shiro. That way Inu-baka can't make it worse."

Miroku nodded, "that's a good idea, Shippo. Kagome not only needs to heal from her physical wounds, but all of the emotional ones that Inuyasha and Kikyo have put her through. Traveling with Lord Sesshomaru and Rin might be just what she needs."

"So we're not going after them?" Sango inquired, still upset with Inuyasha and his undead miko.

Miroku shook his head, "Not right now. I'm sure we'll run into them again. Besides Sesshomaru is going to want to confront Inuyasha about what happened to Kagome."

Shippo nodded, as he headed over to where Kagome left her backpack. In all of the commotion they had forgotten the real reason they stopped here in the first place; lunch. Sango followed him and grabbed a pot to go get some water to boil up the ramen. Miroku watched everyone for a moment before heading off to gather some firewood. He knew they were all worried about Kagome, but she will be find where she is at. He was more concerned about Inuyasha's reaction to Kagome's whereabouts.

_Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting go)  
I'm Falling from cloud 9_

Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I am trying to hold on  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
But I'm not blind anymore...  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

Inuyasha sighed as he and Kikyo made their way back towards their temporary camp. He left camp to think about what Kagome had told him. Was he seriously treating her that badly? He didn't think so, Kikyo could put up with his behavior without a comment; so why couldn't the rest of them. Besides it was all true. Everything he told her; she wasn't as good as a miko as Kikyo, hell she couldn't even use her powers except when she needed to use her arrows. Kikyo was trained to use her powers when she needed to, she was better at shooting arrows too and she could probably locate the shards faster, too. As far as he was concerned they didn't need Kagome as long as Kikyo traveled with them; but Kikyo wouldn't travel with him as long as Kagome stayed in this time.

So Inuyasha need to find a way to send Kagome home and keep her there. She was a burden to the whole group, no one else just wanted to tell her, but they were all thinking it. He just told her what was on everyone's mind. With everything sorted out in his mind, Inuyasha continued on his way back to camp to tell everyone of his decision.

_Yeah, I'm Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight  
I'm Falling from cloud 9_

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

_I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake_

Inuyasha arrived at camp to find everyone having lunch, but Kagome was nowhere in sight. "Hasn't that lazy bitch returned yet?" he bit out, startling the group.

Sango jumped to her feet at that comment ready to defend her sister, "you have no right to just walk into this camp and say such a thing! You just have to say something like that? Why can't you just treat her like a person? Do you have no feelings at all? Are you really that much of a heartless monster?!"

Inuyasha immediately bristled at those comments and snapped back, "Why the hell would I have feelings for a lazy bitch like that? She's a burden with no talents and no figure! She can't do a damn thing right, much less defend herself! We have to do everything for that whiny cry-baby! I hope to hell she never shows her ugly face around here again!"

"Well thanks to you she just might never return. You've pushed her too far this time, Inuyasha! Shippo went looking for her and found out that she had tried to kill herself because of you! And if it hadn't been for your brother she might have succeeded!" Sango snapped back, totally disgusted with his attitude. And with that parting remark, Sango gathered her things and Kagome's and headed off into the forest, with Shippo right behind her.

Miroku stood to leave as well, but before he followed he addressed Inuyasha, "If your goal was to get Kagome to leave permanently, you went too far. You made a rash decision Inuyasha and I hope you are prepared for the consequences. Because I do believe that once she is healed she will remain at your brother's side." With that said he gathered up his staff and Kirara and headed after Sango and Shippo, leaving a stunned and suddenly remorseful Inuyasha alone in the empty campsite.

Inuyasha remained standing where he was for a long time after everyone else had left. He never thought that the dimwitted girl would actually try to kill herself because of what he said. He figured she would bawl her eyes out and then demand to go home, like always. Never would he have thought that things would turn out this way.

**Words**: 2, 187 including lyrics, wow I think that's a new record for me.

**A/N**: and that's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for the conclusion; Stronger.


	3. Stronger

**A/N;** here is the final part to my three-part song-fic The Last Night. Hope you all like it.

**Stronger**

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in color_

_And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby you don't know me, cause you're devil_

Kagome laughed as she watched Rin chase Jaken with a crown of flowers around the meadow. Their pack had stopped here to rest, due to Kagome's condition. She was pregnant with her and Sesshomaru's first pup. It had been twelve months since she had tried to kill herself, when Sesshomaru took her to his shiro to heal; and six months after that, the big inu had taken her as his mate.

Kagome knew that in those last months she had never been happier. But something had been nagging at her for a while now. What had happened to the rest of her friends? She hadn't heard much about them other than that Koga had run into Inuyasha and Kikyo, but Sango and the others weren't with him. Apparently they had left a short time after she did. She had been surprised to hear about the Tachi splitting up, but then again with her gone, Sango wouldn't put up with his attitude for much longer.

When she had asked her mate if they could go look for her companions, he hadn't refused. He too wanted to seek them out, more like he wanted to find Inuyasha. She had a feeling her mate wanted to "talk" to his half-brother about his treatment of her, most likely. Not that she minded; she was done being treated like shit, and treated like she was worthless. She had a better life now; she had a mate who supported her and everyone at the shiro loved her, too. Plus she had Rin to take care of. She didn't need Inuyasha's protection any longer.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fire_

_Put that thing on lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Miroku paused in his trek, as a familiar aura caressed his senses. He called to Sango who was walking slightly ahead of him, "Do you feel that, my dearest Sango?"

His question caused both the demon slayer and the little kitsune at her side to pause and expand their senses. Sango concentrated on her surroundings for a minute before she answered his question, "yes, but I can't place the feeling. It feels very familiar." She looked down at the little kit at her side, Shippo was sniffing the air, but he seemed to be centered on a certain direction. "What's wrong, Shippo?" She asked the little kitsune.

Shippo frowned before he answered, "The scent is familiar, but I can't quite place it. I know it, but at the same time it's different."

"How is it different? You mean you know who the aura belongs to?" Miroku asked curiously.

Shippo nodded hesitantly, "I think so," he replied. "But what I do know for sure is where the scent and aura are coming from. I can lead us straight to it." With a nod from the others, Shippo took off down the road.

Inuyasha paused in his trek as a familiar scent caressed his senses. It was Sesshomaru and he was close. Inuyasha growled low in his throat, as he took off in the direction his half-brother was waiting. He needed to find out what had happened to Kagome, for Miruko's words those long months ago still plagued his memory.

For four months he had traveled in vain searching for the Shikon shards, but with both Kikyo and Kagome gone, he wasn't having much luck. Inuyasha felt his heart clench at the mention of his past love. They had been ambushed by one of Naruku's minions a few months back, and Kikyo was killed yet again. Once again he had failed to protect her, and now he was alone again. But not for long, once he found Kagome, everything would be better again. Kagome never could stay mad at him long, she loved him. And he intended to use those feelings to get her to once more tack to shards for him again, and if Sesshomaru got in his way, Inuyasha would put him out permanently.

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

_But told you I was moving on over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_

_I'd come back swinging_

_You try to break me_

_But you see_

Kagome looked up from the flower crown she and Rin were working on, when she felt Sesshomaru rise from his seat underneath the tree he had been resting against. Kagome frowned as she noticed the look that crossed his aristocratic features, something was bothering her mate. "What's wrong, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru allowed a frown to grace his features before his expression closed off, he turned to his mate and answered, "Your former companions are on their way here. Inuyasha is also on his way, but he is coming from a different direction than the others."

"They aren't traveling together?" Kagome asked curiously, "I wonder what happened." She murmured to herself.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. His attention was on the moving auras, they would be here in the morning, he thought. He turned to Kagome and told her so. Kagome nodded, before looking up the gage the sun's placement in the sky. It was about dinner time; she turned to her mate, but Sesshomaru was already leaving the camp, pausing to say a quick word to Jaken.

The Daiyoukai returned a few moments later, tossing a rabbit to Jaken with an order to skin and gut it. The kappa headed off to the river at the edge of the camp. He returned a few months later and gave the meat to Kagome, so the miko could make a stew for her and Rin.

"Rin," she called, the child looked up from her flower gathering and Kagome beckoned her over, "you want to help me prepare dinner?" she asked.

Rin beamed and answered, "Hai, kaa-san. Rin would love to help." Kagome smiled back and proceeded to show her adopted daughter how she made the evening meal.

Kagome kissed Rin on the forehead as the child laid down for the night, and then she headed over to the tree her mate as resting against. Kagome curled up to Sesshomaru's side and leaned against him. Soon the miko fell asleep to the comforting presence of Sesshomaru and his aura.

Morning came bright and early as Kagome awoke and stretched. She looked around their temporary camp to find Sesshomaru missing. Guessing that he went hunting for breakfast, Kagome headed off to take a quick soak, taking Rin with her.

Once both girls were clean and dressed in fresh Kimono's, the duo headed back to camp and stored their bathing supplies on Ah-Un's packs. Giving the faithful dragon a treat from her bag, Kagome then headed off to make a fire and start breakfast. Sesshomaru had returned while the girls were bathing and had Jaken once more clean the meat he had brought back. This time he had caught a bunch of fish for breakfast. One the fire was started Kagome, with Rin's help, placed the fish on sticks and held them over the fire to cook. While the fish were cooking, Kagome turned to her mate and inquired, "How long before the reach us?"

Sesshomaru looked off into the distance, before he answered, "A couple of hours, if they keep up the same speed."

Kagome nodded, before she turned to check on the fish. Deeming them not ready yet, she replaced the fish back into the fire.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fire_

_Put that thing on lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Sango followed the aura of the Daiyoukai, noting that the demon lord made no attempt to avoid the up incoming confrontation. "He knows were coming." She said.

Miroku nodded, he to could feel the awesome aura of the Lord of the West. He looked over at the kit on his shoulder. Shippo's tail was twitching in excitement; they were so close to where his mama was that the little kit just couldn't keep still. Miroku could understand how he felt. Kirara was also unable to keep her tails from twitching; she too couldn't wait to see her friend again.

Actually the whole group could barely suppress their excitement. They knew that they had some things to explain, mainly why they hadn't come for her sooner, but they were sure that once Kagome knew the truth, she would forgive them. The truth was that the only reason they didn't come sooner was to give her time to fully heal. They knew that as long as she was with Sesshomaru, she would be protected and healthy. If they admitted it she was better off with the demon lord, than traveling all of the time.

Inuyasha snarled he could smell his hated half-brother's scent. He could also smell Kagome; the damn bitch was with him. Inuyasha knew it, but he also knew that she wouldn't be with him for long; Inuyasha would make sure of that. He'd be damned if he let his miko stay with that bastard Sesshomaru much longer!

Sesshomaru let out a soft growl as the stench of his half brother reached his sensitive nose. He looked to where his mate and ward were sitting. His mate was helping Rin with her letters. He let a small smirk appear as saw this.

Yes, his mate was unusual for her kind. Unlike most humans, she knew how to read and write, and took the time to pass on the knowledge on to the younger generation. She had also been teaching Rin how to cook and take care of Ah-Un. She also seemed to love being clean, a habit he took the most pleasure in accommodating. More often than not he followed her when she went to bath, that is if Rin didn't accompany her. Rin it seems also picked up the miko's love of bathing. Yes, his ward loved her new mother figure.

Inuyasha and her former companions were the most pressing situation, at the moment. A confrontation between him and Inuyasha was going to be unavoidable. The baka still considered Kagome his and Sesshomaru was going to take great pleasure and informing him otherwise.

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

_Thanks to you I'm not a broken hearted_

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout me_

_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_

_In the end_

Inuyasha trek came to a stop as he reached the edge of the forest. He stared at the sight before him. There was Kagome dressed in an expensive kimono and sitting quite calmly at the bastard's side. His attention turned towards the other side of the clearing to see Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Miroku walk into view. They too paused at the edge of Sesshomaru's camp. But what really caught Inuyasha's attention was Kagome's scent. The miko was covered in that bastard's scent. Then another scent caught his attention, one that immediately had his demon demanding to be let lose. Kagome was pregnant with that bastard's child and the bastard had mated her! His mind lost in his rage, Inuyasha drew his sword and headed straight for his half-brother, who was sitting a Kagome's side.

Sesshomaru rose from his seat and drew his own sword and met his baka half-brothers attack. He drew Inuyasha away from where his mate was sitting, further into the clearing. Sesshomaru blocked blow after blow, Inuyasha was so lost in his rage that he didn't care that Sesshomaru was hardly taking the fight seriously. Sesshomaru sighed as he grew bored of this useless fight and decided to end it right here. Using his whip, he knocked Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hand, and sent his half-brother flying into a tree, successfully knocking the baka out. Sesshomaru turned away, sheathing his sword as he did so.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fire_

_Put that thing on lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Sesshomaru made his way over to where his mate was calmly waiting and beckoned the rest of her companions closer.

Sango took that as a good sign and moved to sit a few feet from the big inu and his miko mate. Sango had known Kagome's condition the moment they had stepped into the protected clearing. Miroku and Shippo took a seat next her in front of the cheerfully burning fire. They watched as Kagome stood and headed for the fire to check on the pot resting over it. She removed the lid and gave the contents a good stir before replacing the lid and once more seating herself at her mate's side. Kagome turned to her former companions and inquired, "Do you want to tell me what happened between you and Inuyasha?"

Sango was the one who answered, "After you left to the hot spring, I confronted Inuyasha and Kikyo on their behavior towards you. Shippo had gone after you and then he came back to tell us that you had gone with Sesshomaru-sama. Knowing that he was the reason you were hurt, we just couldn't be around him anymore."

Kagome nodded as she listened to Sango's answer. _That explained what happened to the Tachi, but what about what happened after?_ She asked Sango that after she had finished talking.

Miroku this time answered, "About that Kagome-sama, two things happened. First is we decided that you needed ample to heal and overcome Inuyasha's betrayal. We also knew that you were better off with Sesshomaru-sama than traveling with us when you were in such bad shape. And the second reason it took us so long, was that we ran into some trouble at one of the villages we had stopped at." Miroku paused to remember that fateful day, "They happened to be covering for one of Naruku's spies. When Naraku found out that we were in his village, hunting his hiding minion, he came after us, we got hurt badly and had to leave the village to find a place to stay and heal."

Kagome gasped, as Miroku relayed what had happened in the months after she had healed completely. They had been hurt going after Naraku that was why it had taken them so long to come after her. With that revelation, Kagome found that she couldn't be mad at them for something out of their control. They wanted to be with her, but it just took some time before they could again. Kagome turned her pleading blue eyes to her mate.

Sesshomaru listened to the conversation going on around him, so when his little mate turned pleading eyes to him, he knew just what she wanted. He nodded and then flared his aura; letting Jaken know that it was safe to return to camp with Rin.

Kagome gave her mate a brilliant smile and went to great her adopted daughter. She brought Rin over to meet her friends and then went to serve the meal. Kagome smiled as she watched her daughter and kit torture their babysitter. Kagome felt that finally her life was back together. With her now extended pack, she felt that they could finally defeat Naraku and live the lives that they all so very wanted.

Owari

**A/N: **and her it is, _The Last Night_ is now finally complete. Read and review, minna.


End file.
